This aplication claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 1999-40355, filed on Sep. 20, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) module has upper and lower frames to support an LCD panel which includes upper and lower substrates with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Such upper and lower frames further give durability to the LCD module. The LCD module has high-integrated components and thus requires high reliability and high stability.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display module, and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view taken along line IIxe2x80x94II of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the LCD module includes an LCD panel 100, a backlight unit 200, and upper and lower frames 12 and 16. The LCD panel 100 includes upper and lower substrates 22 and 24. An upper polarizer 23a is arranged on the upper substrate 22, and a lower polarizer 23b is arranged on the bottom surface of the lower substrate 24. The backlight unit 200 includes various kinds of sheets 20, for example, a protecting sheet, a diffusing sheet, and a prism sheet, which are stacked in the above described order. A light waveguide plate 18 directing light toward the LCD panel is arranged under the sheets. A light source is arranged under the light waveguide plate 18. The upper frame 12 is made of a metal and has a C-shaped cross section including a vertical portion 12a and a horizontal portion 12b. The vertical portion 12a has a plurality of coupling members (not shown) for coupling with the lower frame 16. The horizontal portion 12b presses an edge of the LCD panel 100. The lower frame 16 includes a side wall portion 16a and a bottom portion 16b and is made of a resin such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET). The side wall portion 16a of the lower frame 16 has a plurality of coupling members (not shown) coupled to the vertical portion 12a of the upper frame 12. The bottom portion 16b of the lower frame 16 supports the backlight unit 200. When the vertical portion 12a of the upper frame 12 is assembled to the side wall portion 16a of the lower frame 16, the LCD panel 100 and the backlight unit 200 are reliably supported.
Further, a cover shield 14 made of an adhesive material is arranged between the side wall portion 16a of the lower frame 16 and the vertical portion 12a of the upper frame 12, so that the horizontal portion 12b of the upper frame 12 may not separate from the LCD panel 100 due to an external impact, for example, generated during an impact test. Further the cover shield 14 is arranged on a bottom surface of the lower frame 16, covering the bottom surface of the lower frame 16 on which circuit elements (not shown) are located so that the circuit elements may be protected. In other words, a portion of the cover shield 14 arranged between the vertical portion 12a of the upper frame 12 and the side wall portion 16a of the lower frame 16 contains an adhesive material on both side surfaces, and a portion of the cover shield 14 arranged on the bottom surface of the lower frame 16 contains an adhesive material on only its inner surface. The cover shield 14 has a thickness in the range of 0.1 mm to 0.3 mm and is usually made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET).
However, as is well-known, since the LCD module is usually applied to portable electronic instruments, durability is one of the most important requirements. When an external impact is applied to the LCD module (such as when the impact test is performed or when it is dropped on the ground), since the upper frame 12 is made of a metal, which quickly transfers a vibration or an impact, the load of such an impact or vibration becomes concentrated at end portions of the upper frame 12. The impact or vibration occurring in an instant is transferred to the LCD panel 100, especially to the end portions of the upper substrate 22. Accordingly, the end portions of the LCD panel 100 may be damaged.
Further, as shown in FIG. 3, because of an external impact, such as during the impact test, when the upper frame 12 becomes separated from its location and then is returned to the former location, the upper substrate 22 made of glass or other components such as an upper polarizer or wire lines, may be damaged.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display module having a durable structure sufficient to endure a sudden external impact or vibration.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a liquid crystal display module that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display module with a high durable structure.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a liquid crystal display module, including: a liquid crystal display panel having upper and lower substrates with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween; a backlight unit arranged under the liquid crystal display panel; an upper frame having a horizontal portion and a vertical portion, the horizontal portion pressurizing or pressing an edge of the liquid crystal display panel and having at least one fixing hole; and a lower frame having a side wall portion and a bottom portion and accommodating the liquid crystal display panel, the bottom portion supporting the backlight unit, the side wall portion having at least one protruding portion at a location corresponding to the fixing hole of the upper frame.
The horizontal portion of the upper frame has a bent portion, the bent portion having the fixing hole. The fixing hole of the upper frame and the protruding portion of the lower frame have a substantially rectangular shape. The upper frame may be made of a metal. The upper frame may also be made of a stainless steel. The lower frame is made of polyethylene terephthalate.
By forming the fixing hole on the upper frame and the corresponding protruding portion on the lower frame, even though the external impact is applied to the LCD module, since the upper frame is not separated from its position and is firmly fixed or supported, the LCD module is reliably supported, thereby preventing a damage to the LCD module.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.